Fatal encounter
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: Viñeta. "Era una mala persona por dejarlo solo en estos momentos pero no consiguió evitarlo, le temía y él le ofreció refugio, sólo que ninguno de ellos esperó cual sería el final".


Buenas tenga todos, pues aquí estoy de nuevo jodiendoles el día :D esta vez les vengo a tirar otra de mis últimamente creaciones

no-canon, en esta ocasión la viñeta va dedicada y hecha especialmente para... *redoble de tambores*

**Lollipop: **Amorchis, en serio, juro que jamás podré comprender ese fetiche que tienes por matar a los protagonistas, okay la verdad sí lo comprendo xDDD

estas enferma cariño, aparte de ser una ninfomana eres una asesina serial en potencia, arrgg pero no puedo negar que también tienes tus puntos a favor *_*, ¿recuerdas los dedos? aprendiste rápido con ellos (?) ok no, la gente que lea esto pensará mal de nosotras.

**G**racias de antemano a todos por leer y espero les guste =D

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

2.- Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fatal encounter".<strong>

**.**

**.**

**By Mlle. Janusa.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"Desear o pensar hacer algo no basta, eso lo puede lo logra cualquiera, lo extraordinario es cumplirlo"<em>

"**C**apítulo **ú**nico".

.

.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esto? No era capaz de recordarlo pero era lógico, en estos momentos no recordaba ni su nombre. Lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era sentir las fuertes embestidas de su amante improvisado al cual se aferraba fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello… quizás era así.

Su cabeza poco podía hilar acerca de, como llegó a los brazos del frío Lord Sesshōmaru que en estos momentos no lo era ni un poco. Sólo se acordaba que ella estaba corriendo por el bosque huyendo de algo, no, estaba huyendo de _alguien_.

Inuyasha.

El nombre del hanyō relampagueó en su mente junto con una imagen de su transfigurado por unos enormes ojos color carmesí, del mismo tinte que tenían sus garras en aquellos momentos.

Cierto, eso era lo que había sucedido… Inuyasha había perdido el control, de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión no bastó un simple 'oswari' o un abrazo para hacerlo entrar en razón, no porque simplemente ya no era el hanyō sino la bestia.

Aquella bestia que mataba sin deberla ni temerla, que no le importaba si eran mujeres, niños, amigos o enemigos. Prueba de esta verdad eran las marcas de garras en su espalda que, a pesar de ser superficiales ardían como el mismo Infierno.

Sabía que no debió abandonarlo y la culpa la corroía pero, simplemente, no pudo… era una cobarde, ¿de verdad creyó en algún momento que era capaz de estar con él sin importar las circunstancias? Pues que equivocada estuvo porque al final le falló, como todos prefirió salvar su vida.

Y fue en su desesperada huida que se topó con el apuesto yōkai y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en sus brazos en busca de algo que había olvidado pero que estaba segura no era esto.

¿Y así decía amarlo? Ja, se daba asco.

Sus pensamientos fueron tajados de golpe cuando sintió un nudo apretarse en su bajo vientre y como las embestidas aumentaron a una velocidad irreal para pocos segundos después concluir en una explosión que la hizo sentir como si tocara el cielo con las manos.

Se permitió descansar un momento en el pecho del Lord, quien permaneció imperturbable, ahora que todo estaba en completo silencio su mente se ocupó de evocar y ordenar todos los acontecimientos transcurridos en ese día.

— _Quiero descubrir que es lo que él vio en ti._

Eso era lo que Sesshōmaru había dicho antes de que los dos se dejaran llevar por el furor.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? — Preguntó calmadamente, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

— Yo no, — Contestó con su habitual tono gélido pero que, de alguna manera, logró excitarla — pero él sí.

Sin saber a qué se refería volteó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse con la persona que menos hubiera deseado.

— Inuyasha… — Su nombre se lo llevó el aire y trajo consigo el olor a muerte.

Sesshōmaru no la salvaría después de todo no significaba nada para él.

Y antes de verlo venir unas garras se enterraban en su estómago y unos ojos carmesí la observaron con malicia… y se dejó llevar por un sueño eterno.

.

.

* * *

><p>Que les vaya bonito, hagán sus tareas y pórtense bien.<p>

**_~ Janusa_** ;D


End file.
